Together
by yumnarai23
Summary: Nates death has been haunting Michael's sleep..He won't rest until he kills Grey. But then he makes a decision... Hope you all enjoy the FF.


Fiona wasn't sure what woke her. She rolled over drowsily, one arm reaching automatically for Michael. He was sitting up. She yawned and switched on the lamp.

"Bad dream?" she murmured. She was tired. It had been a long day and all she really wanted was to snuggle into her boyfriend's chest and stay there for a week. She touched the side of his neck, lightly, invitingly. It was cold and sweaty. Fiona sat up, coming awake and focusing on Michael.

"Want to tell me about it?"

He nodded, as he always did, and pulled her against him. She leaned back, folding his arms around her. She could feel his heart pounding against her back. It had been a bad one, then.

"Who was it, this time?" she asked. He'd had this dream before. Had it about all of them, everyone on his team. About Fi herself, sometimes. Those were the worst nights, when he couldn't let go of the images, couldn't talk it out.

"Nate".

"He got hurt?" she rubbed his forearm, encouraging him.

"Not this time," Michael said slowly, something odd in his tone. "He was doing the shooting."

Fiona relaxed. Not so bad after all. He'd wake up a bit more, let the dream fade into the ridiculous, symbolic jumble sale it belonged in. She laughed a little, trying to nudge him in the right direction. He didn't relax.

She turned to face him. "Nate hated guns," she said.

"But he knew how to use them," Michael's voice was thoughtful. "He was good. It takes practice."

Fiona bit her lip, thinking. "You know him better than anyone."

Michael shook his head. " He did always avoid it. "

He pulled her back against him. "I miss him Fi."

"He had moved on with his life,the gambling and cheating ...He was done with all that." he continued.

"After the baby, he became a whole new person."

Fiona frowned, confused. "And?"

"He wanted the same for me."

Fiona wasn't sure what to say. "Well, yeah, we all want that. "

"i know." Michael took her hand and warmed it between his. He kissed her knuckles. "I keep dreaming about what happened, the snipper...and Anson. I want it all out of my head, i really do...but i can't move on from what happened fi. "

"It's because you regret what happened." She said ,stroking his arm lightly with her fingertips.

"I just keep thinking that after everything...i can't screw up again...i cant lose anyone else,I can't lose you Fi."

"Michael!" Fiona pulled her hand away, laid it on his bicep. "I'm not going anywhere, im right here, with you ,and nothing is gonna happen."

Michael nodded. "I know."

He kissed her forehead, sliding gently out of bed.

"I need a glass of water, you want one?"

She nodded, and followed him to the kitchen. She hoped the change of scene would snap him out of it.

In the kitchen, he automatically moved to the coffee machine, then stopped. She hid a smirk.

"How do I override the timer?" he asked.

She let the smirk show. "How long have you had this machine, four years? I can't believe you have this much trouble with it. What did you do when I wasn't here?" Fiona grabbed his arm and steered him away, pouring him a glass of ice water instead. Maybe they could still get some sleep tonight. Michael looked wistfully at the machine. She sighed and began to start a pot.

"You Ok?," she said. "Whats bothering you now?"

As she scooped the grounds into the filter, Michael said, answering her question. ." I was miserable when you weren't here. I can never imagine moving on with you not beside me."

Fiona turned to him and gave him a long,tender, affectionate kiss in the lips."I love you too." she whispered, pulling away from him to go back to the pot.

"You 're thinking too much." She poured water into the top of the machine.

"Yeah, you're right. "

"But..." he began again.

I will make this right Fi. I'm not moving on just yet. I'm gonna finish this. Tyler will pay and once I'm done with him... im wrapping this up...

I'm out Fi...

Fiona wasn't sure she believed this statement, but she knew her line "The CIA?"

"Out of all of it." Michael ran his hands through his hair. Fiona couldn't help but smile her widest. Michael made bed-head look good. Moreover, she still couldn't believe her ears. This was great news. Thia was what she always wanted.

"You really mean it?"

Michael reached across the table and put his hand on hers."I promise you."

Fiona smiled and she stood up and moved to the cabinet. With her feet underneath her again, she relaxed, got some mugs. Watched the coffee drip into the pot. Poured. "Sounds great." She declared.

Michael nodded along.

This is what he wanted to hear, wanted to believe, and now that they're safe in their kitchen, farther and farther removed from whatever he saw in his dream, he can.

She continues. "And then it will be just you and me...working together,like it used to be."

Michael's hand relaxed in hers. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you made this decision." She said again.

Michael smiled back. "I am too."

Fiona looked at him. He looked relaxed, himself again, doubts soothed away for now.

A flicker of unease ran down her spine for a moment

_She began having second thoughts, Fiona never trusted the CIA, particularly Card._

_Also, after agent Peirce's career was ruined..Fiona was sure of her doubts._

But she dismissed it.

_Everything would settle once they'd get Grey. The worst would be over,she convinced herself._

"And we'll do it together." she reminded him. "We'll get Grey together. And finish this once and for all."

"Ofcourse...i can't do it without you." Michael smiled.

Fiona slowly, set down her coffee and pushed back her chair.

"And there's one more thing that you can't do without me."

Michael followed her gaze to their bed. He too, pushed back his chair and walked over to Fiona.

Her spine tingled again, and she smiled, grabbing the hand that he now offered and walked to their bed..._.together_.

...

please leave rewiews!thanks!


End file.
